


On hold

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Different timing, F/M, One-Shot, Relationship on hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if Elektra picks a different timing for returning? Warning: Matt/Karen as one-night stand
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock/Karen Page (brief)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	On hold

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've got from re-watching Daredevil and trying to plan out other stories I intend on writing later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

In Josie's Bar, the news anchor on TV was announcing the news of Mahoney arresting Frank Castle. " _Frank Castle, the gunman wanted in connection with the Metro-General shooting and linked to dozens of recent gangland-related killings throughout Hell's Kitchen was apprehended just hours ago outside Saint Michael's Cemetery. And NYPD's spokesman says, 'Tonight New York has Sergeant Brett Mahoney of 15th Precinct to thank.'_ "

"Gotta hand it to Brett." Foggy noted.

"I'm glad people like him are looking out for Hell's Kitchen." Matt said.

"Yeah. And I'm glad someone was looking out for him." Foggy turned to Matt.

"Press are calling Castle 'a cold-blooded psychopath'. The DA's gonna have a hell of a time using his prosecution to turn herself into a hero." Karen shook her head, taking a sip from her bottle of beer. "It's all working out perfectly."

"Wow. Way to bring us down." Matt grumbled before telling Josie to turn off the TV. "I think I've had enough of the Punisher for one day. To Brett and… a safe Hell's Kitchen."

"Hear, hear." Foggy said as they clinked their bottles and toasted.

* * *

They were going down the rainy streets of New York until they ended up in front of Matt's apartment complex. As they felt the raindrops soak in, neither one of them could explain why but they felt attraction between them that they could not explain as they kissed before Matt opened the door into the building. They had entered his apartment, laying down on bed as Karen slowly unbuttoned Matt's shirt, while he was unzipping the back of Karen's dress as they continued making out.

* * *

When Matt opened his eyes, he felt Karen laying onto his chest, still sleeping, oblivious of anything. Matt felt happy like he had not felt in years as he got up and put on some clothes, leaving Karen, who was in bed, covered in sheets.

Matt was picking a bottle of beer from the fridge but suddenly, he heard a familiar heartbeat and smelled a familiar scent he had not felt in years as he turned his head, grabbing a knife, going on guard.

"Hello, Matthew." The dark-haired woman smirked, sitting on the couch.

"Elektra." Matt panted out as his blood ran cold. Her returning back into his life after all these years meant nothing good.

* * *

" _…I need your help, Matthew._ "

" _How am I supposed to help you?_ "

" _I want you to use that legal expertise of yours to help me get my money back…_ "

"Matt?" Karen stirred, opening her eyes before looking for her shirt and putting it on and going out and seeing him talking to a dark-haired woman, who had an accent that Karen could not place but it sounded… Eastern? European? "Oh, hello."

"And who is this lovely lady?" The woman smirked at Karen.

"Oh, Karen. This is…" Matt paused, not sure what to say.

"…Elektra Natchios. Matthew's old friend from college." Elektra offered her hand.

"Oh. Karen Page. Matt's and Foggy's secretary." Karen smiled, shaking her hand.

"She's come here to visit." Matt lied.

"And I need Matthew's help. Before my father passed, he had shitty dealings with Roxxon Corporation and I'd like Matthew's help with getting my money back." Elektra explained.

"Oh." Karen gapped. "You know, the timing is not exactly… we already have to work on a defense of a client of ours and this isn't exactly… we're a defense lawyer company, this isn't what we usually do."

"Besides, we don't have time to research the company or—"

"I really need to have this done by today." Elektra insisted.

"Elektra, can you give me and Karen a minute?" Matt asked.

"Of course." Elektra nodded.

Matt put Karen aside as he sighed. "Look, Karen, I know the timing sucks—"

"Matt, who is she?" Karen asked.

Matt took a deep breath and sighed again. "It's a long story. I used to know her in college and we… we were…" He paused and Karen stilled, immediately getting the idea as Matt heard her heart race.

"Oh." Karen gapped.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "The 'Oh.'"

"Crazy ex wants you back?" Karen asked.

"Honestly, that scenario might be up there." Matt sighed and rubbed his hair. "Look, she's not the type that takes 'no' for an answer and I know this sucks but—"

"If it really is that urgent, and if she really needs your help, then why would you turn her down?" Karen pointed out.

"It's… like I've said, it's a long story." Matt said. "Look, it took me a while to close that door and if I open them again, it's gonna bring up things that I don't want you or Foggy to get involved into."

"Uh… O…kay… but… I'm guessing you can't walk away from this, can you?" Karen questioned.

"Honestly, I don't see how I could." Matt admitted.

Karen sighed before nodding. "You know what, if it's that urgent, then go. Foggy can handle it somehow."

"You sure?" Matt asked.

"I mean, I'm not happy about this any more than you are but if she needs your help this much, then come on." Karen encouraged.

"Karen… where is this going to leave us?" Matt asked.

Karen sighed, considering. "Honestly, I don't know. But tell me, what do you really want?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out right now. But until I see this through… I just don't see how we can continue." Matt said, not trying to give too much away, knowing that Elektra involved into his life was about to make things for him much more complicated.

Karen bit her lip and looked away, a bit hurt but she wasn't surprised before nodding. "Then I guess this is it, huh?"

"I don't know." Matt admitted. "But like I've said, I need to see this through with Elektra and I can't do that when you and I are together."

Karen nodded. "Look, whatever you decide, I'll be fine with it. But if you really need to put us on hold, then go."

Matt nodded before she kissed him and Elektra seemed both amused and… threatened.

"I'll see you later." Karen said as Matt and Elektra left.

"I can see why you like her." Elektra teased.

"Stop." Matt hissed.

Karen stared at the door. She felt attracted to Matt but if an ex-girlfriend was coming back into his life… she felt threatened but she didn't want to lash out on him for any unjustifiable reason. When he was ready, he would come back to her, whether as a lover or only as a friend and co-worker, remained to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, my feelings on Matt/Karen are mixed, but I wanted to give it a shot, if only as an infatuation, since considering that they did date in the comic books, the possibility intrigued me in the show, despite how it was mishandled. Yeah, it felt forced and rushed in the show but I was open to it a bit due to the comic books, where Matt and Karen did date for a while. But the relationship was mishandled, both in comic books and in the show, since it was forced and Matt had bad luck due to Elektra showing up around the same time Matt and Foggy had to defend Frank Castle at his trial in the show and Karen's drug addiction and downward spiral in the comic books even though they did reconcile later both in comic books and the show. For the sake of this one-shot, they had gone to Matt's place, rather than Karen's.
> 
> Who knows in the show but I think that a little bit more honesty from Matt under the right circumstances and perhaps Matt's and Karen's relationship would not have been as much on the fence and I enjoy the Matt/Foggy/Karen friendship as much as Barry/Cisco/Caitlin friendship in The Flash.
> 
> Although, the relationship felt like a short-lived infatuation to me, so I wanted to handle it better than Karen lashing out on Matt, when he was unable to attend the trial because of helping Elektra and Season 3 had proven that that Matt and Karen are better off as friends, rather than lovers.
> 
> Frankly, I think Karen gets too much flak for being a bitch at Matt in Daredevil. I'll be honest, I didn't like how she was treating Matt either but I didn't really blame her for her reactions unlike with Foggy and Matt's only problem was that he was unable to be honest with her at the time and his bad luck and the inappropriate timing due to Elektra showing up, so that's what I wanted to fix here. I was originally planning to add the part where Matt tells her he's Daredevil under a bit different circumstances, where she doesn't get as bad reaction as in the show but what was here felt like enough.
> 
> Hope I handled the conversation between Matt and Karen well. I could get her reactions, since she had understandable reasons for being a bitch to Matt, unlike Foggy, who was an irrational jackass towards him in the show but man, was that annoying how they were treating Matt badly.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
